Transformers (Films)
}}The many deaths in the Transformers film franchise. Note only the Michael Bay films will be counted (not the animated movie). Transformers (2007) 1. Patrick Donnelly - Fatally impaled by Scorponok. 2. Nokia Bot - Electrocuted by Simmons. 3. Bonecrusher - Decapitated by Optimus Prime. 4. Frenzy - Accidently decapitated himself with a flying blade. 5. Jazz - Torn in half by Megatron while attempting to distract him. 6. Brawl - Shot in the chest by Bumblebee. 7. Blackout - Shot by William Lennox and Bled to death after being attacked by F-22's. 8. Megatron - Sam pushed the All Spark into his chest, extinguishing the Decepticon's life force. (Note: He would later be resurrected in Revenge of the Fallen.) Revenge of the Fallen 1. Sideways - Sliced in half by Sideswipe. 2. Demolisher - Shot in the head by Optimus Prime. 3. Kitchen Bots - Shot by Bumblebee. 4. Scrap Metal - Torn to pieces by fellow constructicons Long Haul and Mixmaster, in order to resurrect Megatron. 5. Alice -Run over by Mikaela. 6. The Doctor - Killed off-screen by Optimus Prime. 7. Grindor - Decapitated by Optimus Prime. 8. Optimus Prime - Fatally impaled by Megatron. (Note: He would later be resurrected at the end of the film.) 9. Ravage - Spine torn out by Bumblebee. 10. Rampage - Brutally beaten to death by Bumblebee. 11. Elita-1/Flareup - Shot by Protoforms. 12. Arcee - Shot by Protoforms. 13. Mixmaster - Decapitated by Jetfire. 14. Scorponok - Head crushed under Jetfire's fist. 15. Devastator - Fell to his death after his arm was blown off by a Rail Gun. 16. Long Haul, Scrapper and remaining Protoforms - Blown up during Operation: Firestorm. 17. Sam Witwicky - Shot by Megatron. (Note: He would later be resurrected.) 18. Jetfire - Sacrificed himself to save Optimus Prime. 19. The Fallen - Spark torn out by Optimus Prime. Dark of the Moon 1. NASA Workers - Killed by Dylan, Soundwave and Laserbeak. 2. Alexi Voskhod - Shot by Laserbeak. 3. Bob Singer - Shot by Laserbeak. 4. Jerry Wang - Pushed out a window by Laserbeak. 5. Hatchet - Decapitated by Mirage. 6. Crowbar - Shot in the face by Ironhide. 7. Crankcase - Blown up by Ironhide. 8. Ironhide - Disintegrated by Sentinel Prime using a Cosmic Rust Gun. 9. Skids - Killed off-screen by Sentinel Prime. 10. Mudflap - Killed off-screen by Sentinel Prime. 11. Laserbeak - Decapitated by Bumblebee. 12. The Driller-Beast - Optimus Prime attacked it by slamming his entire body through its neck, killing it. 13. Starscream - Head blown up by Sam using a boomstick. 14. Wheeljack - Shot in the head by Barricade. 15. Soundwave - Shot in the head by Bumblebee. 16. Wheelie - Sacrificed himself to save Bumblebee. (Note : He is not dead. He returns in The Last Knight.) 17. Barricade - Blown up (alongside several other decepticons) by Boomsticks, set by several NEST soldiers. 18. Shockwave - Eye torn out by Optimus Prime. 19. Dylan Gould - Knocked into pillar by Sam, electrocuting and killing him instantly. 20. Devcon - Shot by Wreckers. 21. Megatron - Decapitated by Optimus Prime. 22. Sentinel Prime - Shot in the head by Optimus Prime. Age of Extinction # Ratchet - Spark pulled out by Lockdown. # Lucas Flannery - Killed by one of Lockdowns grenades. # Leadfoot - Shot by CIA Black Ops. # Steeljaw - Stabbed and shot by Bumblebee. # James Savoy - Pushed out of apartment by Cade Yeager. # Traxes - Shot by Hound. #Junkheap - Shot by Hound. #Two-Heads - Head blown up by Hound's cigar. #Stinger - Shot by Bumblebee #Lockdown - Stabbed by Optimus Prime. Category:Stubs